The present invention relates to a modular switching-element block having at least one base body and a plurality of plug-in locations in the base body for holding electrical switches and the like.
DE 80 34 702 U1 shows a block which is provided for switches each being combined completely in individual housings. The switches constitute switching elements which, for their part, have external contacts which make electrical contact with conductor tracks on a printed-circuit board when the switches are inserted into plug-in locations in a base body provided with the printed-circuit board. The printed-circuit board can itself, in turn, be connected via a multiple plug to a vehicle on-board power system.
A comparable switching-element block is also described in DE 37 28 756 C1. Its base body comprises the stationary contacts of switches, as well as conductive connections, in the form of conductor tracks, between the individual switching elements, and the switching contacts of the switches can be inserted together with the associated operating keys into plug-in locations provided in the base body. The conductor tracks make unnecessary individual contact with the switches which can optionally be inserted. The complete switching-element block can be connected via a central multiple plug to a cable harness, especially of a vehicle on-board power system.
Although it is largely possible in both known arrangements to fit the base body with switching elements as desired, a maximum number is, however, rigidly predetermined by the plug-in locations in the base body. With respect to a greatly varying numbers of switching elements, as a result of a wide range of vehicle fits which can be selected freely by customers, it may be undesirable for cost and space reasons to always have to provide the maximum number of plug-in locations in a base body, even for a relatively small number of switching elements which are to be plugged in (e.g., a maximum of nine plug-in locations in the case of a production fit or standard fit of a vehicle having 4 switching elements).
A power distributor, which can be assembled like a puzzle from a plurality of individual modules, for the wiring of motor vehicles is also described in DE 33 34 097 C1. A first group of modules is inserted into a base box, and further modules can be placed onto this first group and can also be bridged electrically. However, the base box is designed to be the same size for all conceivable combinations of the modules.
Finally, DE 32 30 412 C2 discloses a device for electrical apparatuses for the external inputting and/or display of information items, in the case of which switching and/or display elements can be arranged, combined with one another as required, on one or more bases in a common mounting frame.
The present invention has an object of increasing the variability of the number of plug-in locations in the case of a modular switching-element block type.
This object has been achieved according to the present invention by providing a first base-body module with a sufficient number of plug-in locations to hold a standard fit of switching elements, and at least one further base-body module provided with a plug holder for the first base-body module and a number of plug-in locations arranged alongside thereof, for additional switching elements.
An advantageous feature of the present invention is that, not only are Just the switching elements themselves regarded as modules, but the base body is also split into a plurality of modules having a number of plug-in locations. These modules, depending on the requirement, are plugged into one another at plug-in locations and possibly make electrical contact with one another during insertion.
The base-body modules are preferably constructed such that their plug-in locations lie in a straight line after the modules have been Joined to one another. If, for example, the switching elements are electrical switches with control keys, then the latter can be plugged through recesses in a cockpit lining. The recesses are provided depending on the number of switching elements, and then provide the user of the vehicle with a harmonious overall image.
A further advantage of the splitting of the base body into modules in accordance with the present invention is that at least one module can comprise an electronic controller which is electrically connected to the switching elements which can be inserted. This module, which is available for a special fit, preferably forms the final extension stage of the switching-element block and, for its part, also has a plug holder for a smaller base-body module.